Pump assemblies are known, which comprise an electrical drive motor which is electronically controlled or regulated. For this, usually a terminal box or an electronics housing is arranged on the electric drive motor, in which terminal box or electronics housing electronic components for the control and regulation of the electrical drive motor are arranged. Thereby, it is known for these electronic components to be programmable, in order to assign them certain functions. Thus, it is possible for the same electronic components to be differently programmed for different applications or pump assemblies. For this, it is known to provide contacts in the inside of the electronics housing, via which contacts such a programming may be carried out. Thereby, this programming must usually be effected on the part of the factory before the finalizing assembly of the pump assembly or electronics housing.